House of Cards
by sanzopriestess
Summary: House of cards: A structure or plan that is subject to immenient collaspe. With three simple words and a little white lie Ace had constructed his own house of cards. Au Acexoc.
1. Rainy Nights

Disclaimer: #1) I DO NOT own One Piece. I do not own any of the characters that make an appearance in this fic.

#2) I DO NOT own this idea. It's originally one of my friends but I wanted to write it. It's an old idea and can be found on Quizilla under Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare. I have gotten their permission to do what I please with their old fic.

So without further ado I present to you House of Cards

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Ace, my on and off again best friend, roared at me. I hadn't done much this time besides stealing his awesome orange cowboy hat. Really I did it all the time, at least a few times a week. I did that as often as I played jokes on him, which was several times a week if not multiple times a day. If an all-out war wasn't started then he got mad at me because he had a short fuse that I'll admit I loved to play with far more than I should.

We stood in the entry way facing each other. If he were fast enough he could get his hat back and ask me why the hell I thought that putting glitter all over his room and putting baby powder in his pillows and saran wrapping the doors of his room was funny. But that wasn't the reason that Ace was here, he wasn't standing before me for that reason, he'd probably get his revenge on me later.

I had been waiting for him but before I could explain why I had told him to come down here, why I had bothered approaching him so soon after a prank, before we could do that we began verbally tying into it until it escalated to shouting and spiteful and hateful words that had nothing to do with the argument at hand.

"FINE! I HATE YOU BACK!" I shouted back not caring who heard. A hat was no reason for Ace to hate me but I was swept up in the moment to care about how childish my response to him might have been as I spun on my heel, grabbed my favorite oversized jacket that was soft with worn and faded because of too many washings and torn and fraying at the sleeves due to wear and tear, off the hook behind the door and running out of the house.

Stupid Ace. I grumbled fleeing from the house and into the frigid rain. Driving me from my own house. If he hadn't been in front of the stairwell that lead up to the several floors of bedrooms and showers then I would have gone to my room to sulk. But I wasn't stupid and there was no way I was going to fight my way up to my room when it was Ace I was going to have to fight.

My converse clad feet pounded heavily against the shining sidewalks as drops pounded on anything in its path, having not a clue as to where it was I was going. The splashing sound filled my ears and my loud and angry thoughts filled my mind as I tried to get as far away from my home as I could possibly get via my feet. Breath burned at my throat and only when I couldn't see the house over my shoulder did I slow to a heated walk.

I was glad that it was raining because if it weren't I wouldn't have been able to justify my wet cheeks.

I knew that Pa was going to chew Ace out, but his only real punishment was to go out and find me.

But I am going to make it really hard for him to do so. I muttered not caring that I was talking to myself or that there was not a soul in sight to hear my angry mutterings. But maybe it was better that way, no it was probably better like this.

The squealing of breaks painfully filled my ears, as blinding lights simultaneously flooded my peripheral vision. I turned my head to the side in time to see what it was that was speeding towards me. But I had no time to react. Before a single thought could flash across my mind the vehicle was on top of me, hurdling into me at incredible speeds.

ACE

Red lights flashed as sirens blared as the ambulance raced down the street. I paid no mind to them because they were a common occurrence. We didn't live too terribly far from the hospital and so I continued trying to clean my room up before I had to go to bed, or before I had a narcoleptic attack and fell face first into the saran wrapped door, the baby powdered pillows or before I fell face first into the glitter that coated nearly everything in my room. It was going to take forever to get the last remnants of the glitter out of the carpet and out of my room!

"What did you say to her?" Demanded my best friend's girlfriend, Madoka, as she threw open the door to my room and stepped almost menacingly inside. The saran wrap there had been the first to go. The first think I had ran into.

"Why do you assume I said anything to anyone?" I asked her pausing in my work. It was probably because even though the little imp hadn't been gone for even ten minutes she had already contacted her and told her what had happened, the words exchanged.

"She's not picking up her phone first of all! And second of all," She snatched the remote off of the shelf that it stood on next to the TV's stand and clicked on the power. She then turned to a news station and pointedly pointed at the screen where a woman refused to stop babbling about an accident where a drunk driver had run into a girl. The screen then showed a girl with mousey brown hair being pushed up into an ambulance. But we didn't get a good look at her to be able to see the extent of the damage done. "Those sirens are for Fawn!" She screeched at me. "She's been hit!" she was glaring at me as though this were my fault.

"Shit!" I let the curse slip before without thinking I grabbed a hat from under my bed, the last place Fawn would look for my second spare hat that I kept, and grabbed Madoka on my way out. If I had been thinking I would have left the blonde to find her own ride to the hospital but she was a friend of Fawns she she'd probably scare someone into giving her a ride or letting her borrow their car.

We thundered down the main stairs and conveniently Marco was walking through the door at that instant. He looked up hearing us and as we came down he asked, "Is something-"

"Give us a ride." I demanded hooking my arm with his as I hurried past him.

"What for?" He asked not resisting very much. Maybe it was my expression, whatever it was, or maybe he could feel the urgency.

"Fawn." Was all I said as we reached his old red and rather beat up car. I let him go in order to get into the passenger's seat.

As he opened the door he asked, "Where to?"

"The hospital." My answer was short and curt and it was the only thing I could say. Thankfully he didn't ask for an explanation as of yet but I knew that eventually he'd ask for one.

And with that we were speeding towards the hospital.

"If she is anything other than simply a bit beat up and unconscious I am going to skin you alive." Madoka growled leaning forwards from between my seat and the driver's seat, leaving far over the center counsel.

"It wasn't my fault." I furiously protested. It wasn't my fault that Fawn had ran out at night, that she was out walking in the rain.

Was it?

I let out a frustrated sigh and crossed my arms over my chest haughtily. Madoka wouldn't be the only one out for my blood of Fawn got hurt, if she were even the slightest bit harmed. Pops, the man who had taken us in would kill me if harm were to come to his little Fawn. Hell he'd probably kill anyone who harmed any one of us if it weren't entirely our faults, but Fawn, well she was a special case. It didn't help that she was so small, so fragile.

"Shut up you two." Marco said as he pulled into a parking spot as close to the doors of the Emergency Room as we could get. As he turned off his car he stated the obvious and said, "We're here."

Once inside of the automatic doors Madoka and I instantly began searching for anyone who knew anything about Fawn, about the girl that had just been brought in. We raced each other as we asked the receptionist, any doctor who walked in and even the people who were waiting in the plastic chairs to see a doctor. However despite out contest Marco was the one to find him.

"Are you friends Of Fawn C. Newgate?" A man with tanned skin, black hair and white rubber gloves asked looking at a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Well I wouldn't call him a friend." Madoka said jerking her thumb back at me.

Really Madoka?

Now?

Now was not the time to show her dislike of me. Now was not the time to be doing this, to be playing these games of hers. Now was the worst time she could have chosen to have done this.

"And you all are housemates?" He asked. We nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you. It was bad-"

"Was?" Marco inquired cutting off anything either Madoka or I were about to say.

What could he possibly mean was? She had hardly been here for a half hour what could they do in thirty minutes?

"Yes. Was. She is no longer in critical condition," At those words light eyes were narrowed dangerously at me. However the doctor continued on anyway, ignoring her silent threat. ", however she is unconscious. And she does have a few broken bones. She may have serious mental damage due to the fact that there had been some damage to the temporal lobes and the hippocampus regions of her brain. However we won't know for sure until after she awakes from her concussion."

"And when will that be?" Madoka snapped at the doctor.

"Well ma'am it could be anywhere from within the next few minutes to many years from now." He responded evenly giving no hint that he took her tone to heart. He didn't really sound as though he cared but there was this smug smirk on his lips as he watched Madoka's reaction. For one it was not good but before she could do anything irrational like attack the doctor Marco wisely placed a hand on her shoulder and that seemed to subdue the woman. "In fact lady, gentlemen, she may never regain consciousness."

At that I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw Madoka's eyes widen.

How could Fawn just not wake up? She was one of the most stubborn people in the world, most definitely one of the top ten most stubborn people that I knew. If she didn't wake up then she was going to die and there was no way she was going to die. She just couldn't. I refused to believe that she wouldn't wake up, that she'd die after something as common as a car crash. It hadn't even been her fault! Dammit if she died I was going to find the bastard and kill him! Who cared that Fawn and I didn't get a long? We had out good moments and our bad moments, more bad than good but still.

"Can I see her?" I asked my voice quiet despite my rage.

If this truly was my fault…

The doctor nodded once. "Yes. However we can only allow one person at a time. We don't want you to start arguing and overwhelm her or to break the equipment."

"Now you look here!" Madoka began stepping towards the doctor only for him to be saved by Marco once again.

"I'm sorry if our rule is displeasing to you." He sure didn't sound very sorry. "So are you coming with me or not?" He asked looking at the three of us one by one with bored gray eyes.

"Of course we are." Madoka snapped then as she shifted her weight and crossed her arms asked, "Are you going to show us the way?" She was just one of those people who managed to piss everyone off. And it was clear that the doctor was not pleased with the way she was acting.

However despite that he nodded his head and said, "Yes of course. If you would please follow me." With that he turned on his heel and began walking down the white linoleum tiled hallways at a speed that had us trotting after him.

After a few turns, going through a few doors, crowding into an elevator for a few floors and then going down a hallway marked the West Wing he stopped before a door with a bench just outside of it as if they had been expecting us. Actually there were quite a few benches, as though they expected a large number of people to be coming to visit. He then gestured to the door marked by a plaque on the wall next to it.

"Visiting hours end at 10 if you are not gone by then I will have to kindly assist you out." And with that he turned and left the three of us outside of the room.

"So who goes first?" Marco innocent asked.

"I will!" Both Madoka and I exclaimed at the exact same time, both of us shooting glares at each other and trying to stare the other down, to make them cave.

"Rock paper scissors?" I asked slapping my clenched fist into my palm.

"If you can't let ladies go first like a real gentleman then sure. Best two out of three."

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" We chanted. On the word shoot we made our respective signs, hers a closed fist that I'm sure she'd love to punch me with and mine like a sideways peace sign. When her 'rock' smashed my scissors she smirked. I frowned. We repeated the process again and I won, my paper beating her scissors.

"Ha!" I exclaimed.

"We're tired." She snapped.

I just smirked at her and we repeated the chant and the process for the third and final time.

"YES!" I cheered slamming my closed fist down onto her scissors not caring if it hurt her just a bit.

"Don't kill her Ace." Madoka sneered in my ear as I reached for the handle of the door. I scowled at her words. She just had to have the last word didn't she? She was a pain in the ass, more so than Fawn and sometimes I really wondered how the hell Marco put up with her.

Marco didn't leap to my defense but instead stayed quiet choosing not to get into this, which was what we usually did when we were fighting. We all decided that we'd stay out of each other's fights unless you wanted to be called a traitor and to be turned on by the couple, or group that was fighting.

I decided not to give Madoka the satisfaction of knowing how much her little snide remark had irked me and instead opened the door just enough to slip in and then closed it behind me hoping that I had bothered her a bit by not giving her even the most slightest glimpse of Fawn. She'd have to wait until it was her turn.

I entered a private room with a window that was several floors above the ground. She didn't even get a view of anything except for the parking lot. I looked around the room with a frown. I knew that she'd absolutely detest this room when she woke up. It was a pale robin egg blue with textured walls and dingy linoleum floors. Her bed was in the middle of the room and she was hooked up to all kinds of things, kind of like Pops. Only these things beeped and made noises. I didn't even know what all of the things were for. Sure I knew that the tube running under her nose was oxygen. And that the thing that went into the crook of her arm was the IV and that the thing with the jagged lines that beeped was the heart monitor but that was all I knew for sure.

Fawn's small body looked dwarfed in that bed with the machines surrounding her. It didn't help that she wasn't curled up on her side like she usually slept or sprawled out with her limbs hanging off of the bed on her stomach. Instead she was placed on her back with her arms at her sides palms down. Her skin looked even paler than it actually was because of the white sheet that was folded up to her under arms.

Other than the machines hooked up to her and the bed she rested in there wasn't much furniture to be had in the room. Like in the waiting room of the Emergency Room there were a few plastic chairs, a night stand by her head, a few light fixtures, some pictures on the walls and a bathroom with its door ajar but that was all. I grabbed one of those chairs and pulled it up to the side of her bed.

Her now cracked and bent glasses were lying on the edge of the nightstand next to her, within arm's reach as if she had put them there herself. Her light brown hair was splayed out on the pillow around her head and her golden green eyes were closed and her breathing was even and deep.

"Hey Fawn." I muttered weakly lowering myself into the chair and putting my arms on top of the back. "Look I'm only going to say this once so I hope you can hear me." If Marco or Madoka were in here I wouldn't be saying this. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. It's just that glitter is going to be a pain in the ass to clean up but of course you already know that."

I ran a hand back through my hair, knocking my hat off in the process. I knew what I wanted to say it's just I didn't know exactly how to say it, how to put it into a coherent sentence.

I wet my lips and began speaking again. "I know you haven't been out for long and it pains me to say this imp but you've gotta wake up. Do you hear me?" I ran my hand back through my hair again with a heavy sigh. Yup I was definitely glad that Madoka was not in the room at this time. "You can't go out in such a mundane way. A car ran you over for God's sake. What happened to you going out with a bang? With some sizzle? There's no sizzle in this, this isn't even a cool way to die. And anyways you don't want to die angry at me do you?"

I shook my head. Ok enough talk about dying and death. She obviously wasn't going to kick the bucket so I needed to stop talking to her as though she were.

"Look ya little imp you have to wake up. For Madoka and Marco. For Pops. And most importantly for me." I bowed my head, resting my forehead on top of my arms. "Just please open your eyes." If she woke up then everything would be ok. She didn't have to wake up for long, just long enough for that straight expression on her face to disappear. She just had to smile that devilish smile and tease me about actually being worried. If she did that then everything was going to be fine.

/

/

/

AN: Well I certainly hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this fic.

We'd both love to have your feedback, your opinions and critiques. The both of us really like reviews so they are most certainly welcome :)


	2. Waking Up

Fawn

My head pounded like it was a drum and someone was beating mercilessly on it. My body ached with many different kinds of pains. Some were dull and achy and others were sharp and throbbing. I couldn't pinpoint where each of the pains were in my body and to be honest I just felt like one big aching mess.

But despite that I could hear someone's voice. I couldn't make out their words but their tone, it made my chest hurt. It made me begin to fight the sludge that I was in; it made me want to get out from wherever it was that I was. I wanted to open my eyes which seemed to have been sewn shut. I wanted to reach out and comfort the person who sounded so desperate but my limbs seemed to have lead instead of blood inside of them. The most I could do was wiggle my toes but that never helped anyone.

I felt as though there were people waiting for me, holding their breaths and hoping that I'd return to the realm of the living, that I'd return to them instead of surrender to the sticky darkness that was trying to hold me. And I found that I didn't want to disappoint those people, whoever they were.

Finally I managed to peel my eyes open, breaking the seal that that had held them closed. I didn't know what I expected to see but it wasn't a slightly blurry guy sitting backwards in a maroon colored chair.

Unless he was wearing a tube top- which would be weird- he wore no shirt. On his head was an awesome looking black hat with red beads and two buttons, one smiling almost devilishly and the other frowning. He wore black pants and boots and the red beads around his neck matched the ones around his hat.

I wondered exactly how it was that he had managed to get in here dressed like that. I mean from what I could see of the room I was in I was in a hospital. But why? What was I doing in a hospital? Had I been hurt?

"Awesome hat." I croaked out my throat as dry as the Sahara Desert, and my voice as cracked as its grounds.

The boys head snapped up at my weak voice. For a moment he wore an expression that mixed confusion with surprise and joy. Almost instinctively he reached his hand up and touched his hat before he grabbed it and took it off to reveal a mess of black hair. I also noticed the childish freckles that were splashed across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He delicately placed the hat on top of my head as though he were afraid that if he put it on me too roughly I'd shatter that that'd be the end of me, like Humpty Dumpty who couldn't be put back together again. And when he put his hat on my head I couldn't help but grin.

He looked around and sighted the counter with cabinets and a sink and said hold on." As he swung his leg over the seat of the chair and headed over towards the sink. He rummaged around in the cabinets before producing a cup from it. The sound of running water could be heard for a few seconds before it was shut off and he came back towards me.

I didn't know who he was but he was awfully considerate. When he reached me he grabbed the chair and turned it around and sat in it properly as he put the cup on the nightstand.

"Here let me uh…I guess you can't drink lying down like that." And with that he began helping me struggle into a sitting position against the elevated bed.

"Thanks." I managed as he stuffed some pillows behind me and sat me back before handing the Styrofoam cup off to me. It shook in my hands as I lifted it up to my lips. But once the cool water washed over my dry lips I was gulping down the liquid until I was holding it straight up and down and sticking my tongue out to catch the last few droplets.

He got me another few cups without me having to ask until my parched throat was quenched and no longer desperately in need of water. Once that problem was fixed I reached up, took his hat off of my head and spun it around in my hands several times, looking away from the nice guy. "I'm sorry." I muttered to my lap and the absentmindedly spinning hat, refusing to look up at him. I felt horrible but I couldn't help it.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" He asked me his brow furrowing as a frown turned down the corners of his mouth. He looked as though he wanted to say something more to me but was refraining for some reason.

"Um well," I audibly gulped wondering how he'd take the news. It probably wouldn't be very well. "You see…I-Ican'tseemtorememberwhoyouare." I rushed out in a single breath hoping that I wouldn't have to repeat myself because I really didn't want to have to do so.

"What?!" The guy asked looking shocked and was that hurt as well? at my rushed confession as he jerked away. I nodded mutely trying to think of something to say. Obviously this man knew me, right? Doctors don't dress like that. "Really?" He asked leaning forwards and resting his forearms on his knees and lacing his fingers together. "You don't know who I am?" I shook my head. Was I supposed to know? I was afraid that he was going to get really upset because of what I had just comfirmed but instead he did the exact opposite. Instead the boy, maybe seventeen or so? smiled at me as if this were somehow good news. "Well that's ok. You see I'm your boyfriend, Portgaz D. Ace. I'm your third favorite person in the world." He boasted the last part with a wide grin.

Natural curiosity took over and before I could consciously make the decision to ask a question it was blurted out into the air between us. "Who are the other two?" I was interested in who they were.

"Wait so yu've forgotten them as well?" A thoughtful look crossed his face before he began explaining who the other two people were.

Apparently I had a list of favorite people.

Odd.

"Aaah well one is Pops, your dad and the other is Madoka, your best friend." He answered with a grin.

"Ace you better not have killed her!" A female voice shouted as the door to my left flung open and in walked the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She walked into my room with narrowed eyes.

"Wait, why would Ace kill me?" I asked putting his hat back on my head and beginning to twist the sheets between my hands.

The girl who had just burst in with angelic fury looked between the boy who had called himself Portgaz D. Ace and me. The girl had long blonde hair that was near white in color. She had bright blue eyes and those were glaring daggers at Ace. She wore a form fitting black band tee-shirt, jeans with holes down the legs and gladiator like sandals on her feet.

"I don't know. Ace, why would you kill Fawn?" The girl sneered turning on my…boyfriend? For some reason that title and Ace held mixed emotions at the moment, making me wonder if our relationship was that good or if I had been having doubts or something.

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't kill Fawn." Ace defended himself as I cocked my head to the side wondering if Fawn was a friend of mine.

"Who is this Fawn you speak of?" I asked the pair as yet another guy walked in. This one was dressed more appropriately. He had on a blue shirt, jeans and some old tennis shoes and had blonde hair as well. It kind of looked like the top of a pineapple but I would never tell him that.

Both the girl and the new guy gave me these shocked espressions as though I were supposed to know who the heck Fawn was.

"You-you...are you telling...don't remember?" The only other girl in the room stammered. She was almost shaking though I don't know why. But again I shook my head to confirm that I didn't remember anything. "Nothing at all?" Again I shook my head. "Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital from the looks of it." I answered. I'm pretty sure I was in a standard hospital room. I just didn't know why.

"Yes but-do you know how? Don't you know what happened?" She asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know what to tell her. She already looked distraught enough and I doubted anything I said was going to help her, console her at all. So it was probably best if I just kept my mouth shut.

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't kill Fawn." Ace defended himself ignoring the other two and the fact that the conversation had moved on from him killing me. I wondered if Fawn was a friend of mine.

"You're Fawn." The new guy answered having recovered from the shock. He was taking the news a lot better than the girl was. And Ace was taking it the best of the three of them. He rubbed the girls back and muttered something into her ear.

"And who are the two of you?" I instantly countered his claim. Of course it would make sense with the girl having barged in and saying that Ace had better have not killed her, I was the only 'her' in the room until the blonde had walked in.

"I'm Madoka." The girl answered, her voice controlled, before looking for the blonde boy who she then pointed at and added, "And this is Marco, my boyfriend." The girl answered.

Ugh.

Simple names weren't going to help me remember anything. What I needed was connections, how I knew them, how they knew me, I needed feelings. Maybe if I got that then maybe just maybe I'd be able to remember things. I felt bad that I hadn't a clue as to who they were, so far they were pretty nice, well to me at least. I hated that I was the reason for their reactions. I'd much rather it be something else.

There was a chance that if I could unlock my own feelings then I could do the same to my memories. It felt so wrong to not know these people. The blank that I was drawing as I tried to remember what I was doing here or how I had gotten hurt was beyond frustrating.

"What am I to you?" I asked no one in particular but turned to Ace first. I was kind of confused as if he wanted to be referred to as Portgaz or Ace. Honestly I liked Ace better. I was also confused as to why he was taking the news so well. If he were my boyfriend shouldn't he be concerned about all the memories I had just lost of the two of us?

He blinked slowly as silence filled the air, making me inwardly cringe. I was trying to understand what the hesitation was about when he finally answered my question and said, "You're my girlfriend."

Instead of questioning him further, instead of interrogating him about what the pause was about I decided to ignore it and push it to the back of my mind for now. I turned towards the blonde girl and the lazy looking boy and repeated my question to them.

"I'm your best friend sweetie." She msiled softly at me then continued on, "We're like fries and ketchup, PB&J. I'm the tune to your lyrics, the sister God forgot to give you. We're like Siamese twins." Madoka instantly answered with confidence as she painted a picture of how close we supposedly were. There were no visible signs of anything than cool beauty. I almost couldn't tell that she was falling apart but it was in her eyes. Even when she leaned over and glared even more harshly at Ace.

The boy with the shirt and the blonde hair he offered me a small smile and a shrug before the words, "You're Fawn, my girlfriends best friend and housemate. You're the adopted little sister that I have to put up with because no matter how much we try we've yet to get rid of you." He was hiding it the best out of the two of them. His half lidded eyes seemed as though they didn't care but the look on his face when I told him was a dead give away.

A smile invaded my lips and curved them upwards as the sarcastic words "Love ya too." Slipped out before I could give them any real thought, just like the question with Ace had.

From besides my laughter rang out and when I looked I saw that it was coming from Ace who reached out and pat my leg. "And you say you've forgotten everything." He tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail. He wasn't succeeding very much at the feat.

"Marco can you do me a favor real quick?" Madoka quietly asked her boyfriend. But she wasn't quite enough that I wasn't able to hear her and I'm sure Ace heard her as well. He wordlessly gave her this 'what for?' look that made her elaborate just a bit. "Ace and I need to have a quick chat in the hallway." And with those sharp words and a pointed look at Ace she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"Excuse me for a moment Fawn." Ace grumbled with a heavy sigh as he rose to his feet and followed her out.

* * *

Madoka

Fawn forgot. She said that she couldn't remember a single thing about what had landed her here. She hadn't even remembered me and I wondered how the hell Ace could be so calm about this. Everything we had ever done was gone, snap, just like that. The birtday parties, the late nights, the bad days, thick and thin, it had all vanished. And it was all Ace's fault. I don't know what he had done but somehow it was his fault!

The sadness, the shock, every emotion pertaining to Fawn's apparent memroy loss merged into rage that was aimed right at Ace. I don't know how yet but he was going to pay for it.

I waited in the hall for Ace. If he didn't come out of that room on his own accord than I was going to go in there and drag him out here myself. I was standing off to the side with my weight on my left foot and my arms crossed tightly across my chest. My foot was tapping impatiently against the floor as I quietly simmered in the hallway waiting for a certain person to join me.

Just as I shifted my weight and took a step towards the bland door without even a window to see in, it opened and out stepped just the boy I was waiting for.

Once the door was closed I began my attack. He had absolutely no right to tell Fawn that he was her boyfriend. Absolutely no right to manipulate her like that at all! It was not his place to make up stories and put them in her vulnerable and unknowing head! He was lying to my best friend and I wasn't just going to let him get away with that. It was unacceptable and he was about to have a piece of my mind and maybe even my fist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Portgaz?" I hissed at him. If he had a shirt my fist would have already been fisted in it and he'd be pressed up against a wall.

Everyone knew that if someone picked on you they liked you. Well Fawn picked on Ace far more than was necessary and he returned the favor. But it was her secret. She secretly loved him. The only reason she had ever told me that was because we were playing truth or dare, just the two of us on a Friday night. And even though she had only told me, everyone knew about her crush, everyone was aware of her feelings. Everyone besides Ace that is.

Ace shook his head and gave me one of the most desperate looks I had ever seen. And he aimed it right at me as if it could stall or deter me. "Look I know that I've screwed up a lot in the past. But right now, I've got a chance to change that. I've got a chance to rewrite the future, to chance how things are going to turn out for the two of us."

"Idiot!" I shouted at him throwing a punch. It missed. I didn't care what his reasons were. I wasn't going to have him lying to her for his own selfish purposes. As her best friend I had the right to draw the line and refuse to let him past it. I had every right to jump on him now and beat the shit out of him. "You're taking advantage of Fawn! You're-"

"Shut up!" Ace hissed stepping towards me and slapping his hand over my mouth, cutting off the rest of my sentence.

I had hardly given him even a sliver of my mind. There was so much more I wanted to say to him at this moment.

"She'll hear you." He hissed before falling silent and listening. There was no movement, no one popped their heads out of the room and asked if we were ok. Nothing stirred so he continued. "You know that Fawn and I have always had a … rocky relationship-"

"That's your own fault." I hissed after licking his hand achieved my goal of getting it off of my mouth.

"Look I'm just trying to mend bridges." He told me.

"And how do you plan on doing that? What do you think is going to happen when she regains her memories?" I paused and when he opened his mouth to say something I interrupted him and continued. "I'll tell you what's going to happen. First off you're going to break her heart. Then after that, the bridges you worked so hard to mend via lies are going to go up in flames, they are going to become nothing more than ashes and you're going to be worse off when that happens then you were a few hours ago." I growled at him making the consequences of his actions known to him. I wanted him to know what was going to happen if he were to continue going down this road.

At my harsh words Ace flinched and I found myself feeling somewhat satisfied that I had caused that kind of reaction. But then he whispered, "That's if she regains her memories." He put extra emphasis on the word if, causing me to flinch as I had made him not moments before.

But despite that I just scoffed at him.

"You might not be able to wrap your mind around this but I'm taking an unchangeable past and rewriting it to change the future. And watch me succeed." He said a determined fire in his eyes as he turned and headed back for the door of Fawn's room.

But I wasn't done with him. I reached forwards and pulled him back by the beads that adorned his neck not caring if I choked him or not. "No watch you fail. This whole thing is going to blow up in your face and I'll just sit back and laugh at you when it does." I growled at him before roughly shoving him as far away from me as possible before I stalked back into Fawns room. I might be laughing at him but I was going to have to console Fawn. I was going to have to help her through it, to help her gather her broken heart and then help her sew it back together even though I couldn't sew worth shit.

"What were you guys shouting about?" Fawn asked me with a look of complete innocence so unlike her on her face. The look didn't suite her small angled features. The look of innocence looked weird on her face.

"I told you she'd hear you." Ace muttered as he passed me, closing the door before going to sit on the edge of Fawn's bed and reaching to take his hat back.

"It sounded like you guys were fighting." She muttered in a quiet voice sounding like a child who had caught their parents yelling at each other but didn't know what was going on even though they had an idea. "Was it about me?" She reached out for Ace hat as he retracted his arm back towards himself. Instead of getting the hat she had fallen in love with he handed Fawn her favorite jacket instead.

I wanted to know where he had found it but didn't question him. I'd find out later if I didn't forget.

"No, it wasn't about you." I lied to her. I couldn't tell her that yes we were yelling at each other because of her, that because of Ace telling her a lie, manipulating her that we were at a disagreement.

She didn't look like she believed me but she didn't press either as she pulled her hand out of her pocket and brought with it something that made her eyes widen.

Curious I took a few steps towards her but before I reached her she looked up at Ace and cried, "Ace, are you and Marco cheating on me and Madoka with each other?"

One Fawn going and crying to Ace was really odd. And two there was no way my boyfriend would cheat on me, especially with his best friend.

Ace instantly snatched the thing from Fawn's light grasp and stared at it with a mixture of fury, shock and horror. That was until I snatched it from his hands to see what the big deaa was. Turns out it was Marco and Ace sleeping on the floor tangled up in sheets hugging each other. It didn't help that their legs were naked and their top halves as well. The picture made it look as though they were naked but despite the looks of it I burst out laughing.

I wanted to see how Ace was going to explain that one to Fawn.

"I would NEVER do that." Ace told Fawn.

"I'm straight." Marco said. He had spoken the least out of the three of us, but then again god only knew what he had said to Fawn when we were in the hallway.

"I would kill Marco before that happened." I seriously informed her. If she had been in her right mind she would have known that. But she wasn't...

Unfortunately before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door before it opened and the doctor walked in. "It's ten past ten now. Visiting hours are over." His eyes traveled over the scene he had interrupted before lingering on Fawn. "It seems you're conscious." We all nodded. "That's good. How do you feel?"

"Like a mess."

That answer got a chuckle out of the stoic doctor. "As you should after being hit by a car."

"I got hit by a car?" Her brow furrowed. "Well that explains a lot."

"Did your friends not fill you in?" He asked giving us these inquiring looks. He was silently asking us why we hadn't told her what had happened to her.

"No. Not on what I'm doing here." She looked down at her lap and that seemed to shift his attention back to the three of us, the three of us who hadn't moved an inch since he had told us to get out moments ago.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" He asked coolly with a slight threat in his voice.

"We'll be back tomorrow alright Fawn?" Ace said leaning forwards and pecking her on the cheek. I offered her a little wave as did Marco before we traipsed out of Fawns room.

"Such a charmer isn't he?" I grumbled to no one in particular as we walked back to Marco's car. I called shotgun because we weren't in a hurry anymore. We had hours to spend fighting over the passenger's seat if Ace wanted to.

We piled into his car and headed to my second home. It was my home away from home, I was there more often than I was my own home, sleeping and eating there. I fought with the girls and boys there like they were the siblings I never had the chance to have. I returned home on occasion but that wasn't too terribly often. I let out a heavy sigh. It was going to feel different without Fawn and we hadn't asked the rude doctor about when she might be released from the hospital.

* * *

Ace

Unlike Madoka and Marco I was NOT slipping in through the front door. If the Old Man was waiting up that's where he'd be. Granted it was only about ten thirty. But that wasn't the problem. Maybe it wasn't good for anyone else that Fawn had Amnesia but it was good for me. It was giving me a chance to change things between Fawn and I. And while it was horrible that she had lost her memories, to what extent we didn't know, it was also a blessing in descuise. I shook my head. Madoka would kill me for thinking that. IT was a good thing she wasn't telepathic!

I didn't have an option, I had to sneak in because there was no way I was facing Pops just yet. And if anyone asked I had a narcoleptic attack and hadn't woken up yet and that's where I've been for however long.

I couldn't sneak in with the two of them because Madoka wasn't going to willingly cover for me and Marco, well he could just say that he was out with her and that wouldn't explain where I had been because there was no way in hell that I was going to go out with the two of them. So I had no other option.

My only way inside would be to climb up the tree that grew dangerously close to the house, pray that Fawn's window wasn't locked, weasel my way through it and then make a mad dash through her room, across the hallway and then into my room, hoping that I wasn't caught anywhere between here and there.

I groped around for a hand hold on the wet bark of the tree. Surprisingly I found a perfect hand hold and began climbing up. But something about all the hand and foot holds were too prefect, too well placed to be natural.

WAIT?! My thoughts screamed at me making me halt in my climb upwards. That's when it clicked, the far too perfect hand holds and everything. I was about half way up the tree and not too far from Fawn's window.

Was it possible that the mischievous little imp better known as Fawn actually snuck out using the tree that grew awfully conveniently close to her window. My mind was blown and in surprise I ended up misplacing my foot and slipped, my hands trying to cling to the rough but wet bark of the branch I had been so close to hoisting myself up onto. For a second I was falling through the air, reaching for something, anything, to stop my fall.

The fall wasn't long but colliding with the ground knocked all of my breath out of me and black spots invaded my vision before they crowded it and forced my world to go black.

My last thought, man this sucks.

/

/

/

A/N: Sorry I changed the title and the summary a few times. I wasn't really happy with either. But I'll leave them be for now. So Yup hope you enjoyed this chapter

Thanks for your follows.


	3. Visits

"Ace. Ace! ACE!" A female voice shouted gradually getting louder and more impatient the more my name was uttered. As the voice shouted something kept colliding with my side.

"I'm up. I'm up." I grumbled rolling away from the thing ramming into my side. My head was pounding and felt like someone had a sledgehammer and had used it on my head. God I felt like I had fallen out of something like a tree or from a tall building. Wait- tree?

Aww dammit that's right. I had fallen out of one! Shit! I was in trouble now for sure.

"The old man is waiting inside for you." A voice other than the one that had been shouting my name said.

I gulped and sat up. And Pops knew I was out here. God this was NOT going to be good. Not good at all. I didn't want to tell Pops about Fawn and her accident. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news; I didn't want to be the one who told him about her amnesia.

Slowly as to prolong facing Pops, I stood, stretched and then walked just as slowly around to the front of the house. Madoka, Marco and a few others like Luffy, Oars Jr, and Haruta followed me into the house and then into Pops study, a large room filled with a desk, chairs and books.

I tried to close the door before anyone else got in but the large old man we called Pops called in Marco and his girlfriend. He was waiting for us, you could tell. He watched us with unreadable eyes and a straight face.

"Son, what was it were you doing at the base of the tree that leads up to a couple of the girls rooms?" Pops asked slowly, like he had already picked out his question, as though he already knew what had happened and what I had been doing. It was as though he wanted me to admit it aloud.

I looked from him to the shoes that were on my feet. It was impossible to avoid his question and I had no choice but to tell him what I knew he already knew. I had to tell Pops about Fawn's accident, my involvement and the amnesia she had gotten because of me. I had to tell Pops that his daughter could not remember him.

"I was sneaking in." I muttered to the ground, scratching the back of my head. I hoped that he wouldn't press, that he wouldn't ask why. Please don't ask me why. I prayed to whatever power would answer my prayers. I wasn't going to be picky about who I just didn't want to have to explain myself.

"Son we have a perfectly functioning front door. Why would you feel the need to sneak in?" He asked curiosity in his voice but that was the only emotion in it. One of his eyebrows was arched but otherwise his emotion hadn't changed either.

"Well um…you see I upset someone and they ended up storming out and getting hit by someone because of the rain. They were in the hospital and so I was visiting them." I explained not naming people. It was stupid to think that my stupid methods would prolong anything but I wasn't ready to face Pops, to directly tell him what had happened, not unless he asked.

Don't ask who. Don't ask who. Don't ask who. I silently chanted over and over in my head. I knew that if he asked I wasn't going to be able to lie.

"And who was it that you were visiting?" Pops asked turning towards me.

I wet my lips, risked a quick glance up at Pops before quickly redirecting my gaze back to my shoes. My voice was quieter than I had intended for it to be as I said, "Fawn."

Pops breath hitched for just a second before he had it under control. I squeezed my eyes shut just waiting for it, silently waiting for my punishment to be dished out. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified because pops could be a terrifying man if he wished to be. Hell he had to be to keep all of us in line for the most part but still.

Then a bark of laughter split the air causing me to jerk my head up and look at the man. He was laughing! Why in the name of hell was Pops laughing?! "Well it seems that your summer is now booked Ace, Marco, Madoka." He looked pointedly at each one of us confirming my suspicions of him having known before we were called in.

I looked back at Madoka and Marco wondering if either of them knew what the old man meant.

"You three will be in charge of Fawn's well-being. You will be spending the summer helping her regain her memories." He paused for a seconds and when he spoke again it was like a slap to the face. "If she ever does that is."

At his words I hung my head. I didn't care if this was directly my fault or not, I still felt absolutely horrible about what had happened to Fawn.

"Some punishment." Madoka grumbled before asking the old man, "So is that all? Can we- are we dismissed?"

Really? Is that all? Those three words were bound to get us a real punishment with things that we really don't want to do. She was tempting Pops! And that was not a wise thing to do!

"Is that not enough?" He asked.

"It's just that-"

Before Madoka could get any more word out and make Pops give us a real punishment like cleaning the floors with toothbrushes or cleaning all the windows or doing community service I clamped my hand over her mouth and smiled at Pops saying, "Yes. That just ruined my summer." In reality it kind of had. I had plans with Marco and Sabo and Luffy and a few others. Or at least we were going to make plans…

Pops nodded and I dragged the blonde towards the door. Marco opened it only for half of the occupants of the house to fall forwards in a big dog pile. Pops ran an orphanage of sorts, or maybe it was a foster home. He took in kids that weren't wanted or didn't have parents. Like me, my dad was in prison for life and my mother had died in childbirth. And Sabo's rich snobs of parents just didn't want a kid like him. Luffy's dad never had time for him and so that's how he ended up here. Some people had sob stories but the only one here who had a parent, knew them and had a real and good relationship with that parent was Fawn because her dad ran the place we all called home.

You know now that I think about it, why the hell does Madoka have a room here? She had two parents and older siblings. Granted they were all out of the house and her parents were never home but they hired a care taker and sent her money for the things she needs like food and stuff. She didn't have to slave away at a job to get money, though she worked at Hot Topic for some reason.

I shook my head and stopped just outside the door of the room I had dragged the woman out of. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted at her.

She shrugged. "You call that a punishment? You're obliged to fix the problem you created."

"As are you." I snapped back at her. I wasn't the only one obligated to do anything!

"I'm not obligated to lift a finger to help you."

"You're her best friend!" I interrupted.

"I have no obligation Portgaz. I help her because she's my friend and that's what friends do. God I know that if I got amnesia I'd expect Fawn to take care of me. I'm not doing a damn thing because I'm obligated to do it." And with that Madoka walked off.

Fawn

There were a lot of tests to be had, a lot of questions to be had and a lot of results that the doctor, Mr. Law as I had been told to call him after I just couldn't get his first name right, the one that started a T. He told me that the reason that I couldn't remember things was because I had a condition called Amnesia, Retrograde Amnesia to be exact. Of course he had to explain what that even meant, turns out it was why I hadn't been able to recognize my best friend and the two boys who had paid me a visit yesterday.

He was in the middle of explaining that I had a few fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a few other things that slipped my mind almost as soon as he said them and then telling me how treatment was going to take place when the door slammed open and the boy named Ace and the pretty blonde fought their way into my room. It seemed as though they were trying to decide who would enter first. He was grabbing fistfuls of her hair, she was elbowing him, pushing him and he was trying to duck under her arms or lunge around her.

This sight made Mr. Dr. Law chuckle. "There can be more than one visitor." Almost instantly they stopped their fighting and redirected their glares, going from each other to Mr. Law.

"But you…yesterday.." they stammered with nearly identical frowns on their faces. Only one of the blonde's eyes were twitching as though she wanted to lunge at my doctor and punch him a good one.

"Aaah yes well I lied."

"Why you!" The blonde, Madoka I believe her name was, growled taking a threatening step forwards.

"Keep your girlfriend in check would you?" My doctor 'requested' looking at the blonde guy who had yet to do anything but nod in my direction.

"Madoka." He said his voice a warning that she heeded with a sigh.

"I'll return when they leave." Mr. Dr. Law said before strolling past the three of them.

"See you later!" I called waving to the man's back.

"How are you doing?" The boy named Marco asked grabbing a chair and pulling it to the side of my bed.

The other two followed suite crowding around me but not crowding me.

I nodded my head as I said, "Good. Apparently I have amnesia and some broken things. I'll be here for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Uhh well I believe he said most of the summer."

"Alright. Well can you walk around and stuff or what?"

I shrugged at the blonde's question. I hadn't tried and I hadn't asked about walking. "I'll ask him next time I see him."

"Or I could go get him now." She suggested with a spark in her eyes.

"No." Marco and Ace instantly shot her down.

She held up her hands in surrender and said, "Alright alright. No going to find her doctor."

"That's right you're staying here." And with that Ace turned towards me and smiled. "We're going to help you regain your memories." He said it with such confidence, as though he hadn't a doubt that we'd be able to do so.

"All of them?" Those were the first words out of my mouth.

He nodded enthusiastically. "But in order to do that we've got to know how far you can remember back."

"Ace, she doesn't know who she is, who we are or anything like that."

"But I can do everyday things and I know who the president is and I know the date…well I was a few days off but still. I can do all of that stuff. It's part of Retrograde Amnesia."

"So you're saying you can't remember anything personal?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, haven't tried."

Ace opened his mouth to speak but instead of words his head dropped down and instead he let out a little snore.

"Hello?" I stretched forwards and poked him in the head wondering why Marco and Madoka didn't look phased or even the slightest bit bothered by the fact that he just either dropped dead or fell asleep on the spot. "Earth to Ace?" I poked him a few times before giving the other two a questioning look.

"This is normal for him." Madoka sneered her words to make it sound like it wasn't normal for other people, which I knew for a fact it was definitely not normal for most people.

"Don't worry he'll wake up in a few moments as if nothing happened."

"Wha-how?"

I learned that Ace had something called Narcolepsy and that was where he fell asleep at random intervals in the middle of any and everything. But when he finally 'woke up' he continued on as though there was no long pause, as if nothing had happened, just as Marco had said.

"Then let's try." And with that I was bombarded with questions that I couldn't really answer. They weren't that hard just things about things that lead into long stories that triggered something that was just out of my reach. But I felt horrible, I felt like I should know these things, even if I had amnesia. These were things that everyone knew about themselves.

"Maybe it'll take a few days." Madoka suggested softly as I expressed how I felt.

*(insert

*line

*here

Over the next few days I learned a lot about the three strangers that visited me every day. After the first week of visiting they were no longer strangers. Even though I only knew what they told me about them Ace and Madoka were like vicious dogs constantly fighting and going at it. They would constantly tell me things that the other had done, things that they had said or things that they just shouldn't tell other people. And once one of those wars started the only who could stop them was Marco, who turns out to not only be Madoka's boyfriend but Ace's best friend, talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place.

It was strange being told of relationships and people that you can't remember. It's almost like having an out of body experience, or what I think one might feel like. You knew that these things were happening to you, or had happened to you but you couldn't remember.

It was also strange to be aware of things like the day and the month and know things about the world, like the green iPod Nano that Marco had brought me, I knew how to work that and I didn't even know how. Over the last few weeks I had accumulated several things to keep me busy that I knew how to do. All the games and game devices that were brought in, I knew them all like the back of my hand but I didn't know things about my past. Well I had brief and confusing flashes of what I decided were memories but they never made sense, I didn't know who was in them. The picture albums that were brought I had next to no recollection of them.

As the weeks progressed more people crowded in the room. I meet people that I remembered just fine, like Pops, the moment he had entered the room I had known who he was, I knew that he was my father. And an orange haired girl whose name was name, though I didn't recognize the purple haired girl she called her sister or the woman who said she was their caretaker. Well I did but they were vague memories.

"FAAAAAAAWWWWN!" A loud voice shouted as the door was flung open and a boy wearing sandals, a red top and jeans flew into the room with arms wide open with a large smile on his face that took up most of it, the smile was comparable to the one Ace sometimes wore.

Instantly I knew that he was Luffy. I knew that he was Ace's little brother and a brother of mine as well. I knew that they were closer than most of my other 'siblings'.

I knew him, I recognized him as I had Pops.

When he came barreling towards me I had ducked on instinct in order to avoid the collision that would have knocked me off of my bed. And that had caused him to miss me and hit the wall face first because Madoka refused to catch him, she hadn't thrown out an arm to stop him, or at least slow him down and lessen the impact. He had recovered quickly and before I could evade him again he had wrapped his scrawny arms around me and squeezed tight, like a python.

Luckily though neither Marco, Ace nor Madoka had seemed to be upset by the fact that I had recognized him but not them. That I was unable to remember them but had instantly known who Luffy was.

/

/

/

A/N: Sorry if this isn't too realistic amnesia wise…I guess I like playing with the idea. But I don't really know how extensive it is and stuff…I've googled the topic several times and stuff. But Mewkew is helping me out a bunch, pointing some things out. I went back and added some things to chapter two.


	4. Arguments

Most of the people that came and visited me were eventually kicked out by Ace and Madoka who liked it better when it was just the four of us.

When they did get their wish Madoka would start to request a lot of stories that made Ace falter for all of a second before he launched into some kind of story that only half made sense, sometimes though they managed to make a lot of sense to me.

"Hey Ace, who bout you tell Fawn about your guy's first kiss?" Madoka asked. So today it was going to be about our relationship that was in question.

When I asked her why she wanted Ace to tell the stories she said that because even though I had told her Ace was a quote 'much better storyteller than I'. Only good storytellers don't fall asleep randomly in the middle of their stories as if they bore the teller so much that it lulled them to sleep. But I liked his stories, the facial expressions and the wild hand gestures that he used.

"Well you see…it was kind of accidental." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "You see I had told you to meet me by the part fountain for our first date cuz a carnival was in town and we both wanted to go really badly and Marco and Madoka had already gone without telling us. You gave me a big hug that made me stumble back into the fountain, out lips meeting in the process and then instead of getting out right away we laughed and made out until we saw the park officials coming for us. At that we got out and ran for our lives!" Ace explained with a large smile aimed right at me.

Just the smile made my heart beat loudly in my chest, fluttering against the cage my ribs formed around it.

"How about you tell Fawn about how you first asked her out." Madoka smirked almost as though she thought she had won.

"At first I was a wimp and asked you via several notes and texts. But I guess-"

"Why didn't you just yell through the walls?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't want to announce it!" Ace argued.

I looked between the two of them. I was confused as to what was going on. It seemed like there was more than just returning my memories going on. But what it was I didn't know.

"Your rooms are right across the hall from one another." Marco said answering my as of yet unspoken question.

Sure I had been told that I had a huge 'family' and that we lived in a huge place that was more or less an orphanage but I didn't really have a mental layout of the place.

Was it really safe to have the rooms of people who were romantically involved so close to one another?

"Why did you send a text?" I asked Ace who scowled in return.

"I already told you I was being a wimp. But I got over that and I finally asked you on the bus ride home from school."

"Did I say yes?" Maybe it was a stupid question but there's plenty of examples that I can think of where the guy really has to try to get a yes out of the girl or the girl plays hard to get. Not that I think that I'd play hard to get but it was kind of fun giving Ace a hard time about things.

"Yes. You said yes and-"

"He was so excited that he fell asleep and missed our bus stop, the LAST one." Madoka butted in like she was fond of doing, earning a glare from Ace. I didn't think that those two would ever stop lunging at each other's throats. They never took a break in trying to bother or goad the other one.

"Shut up. It's not my fault I have a condition." He muttered.

I had asked Dr. Law about that condition, I forgot its name but it started with a N and it made people randomly fall asleep and enter an almost death like state. Marco had also told me about it too.

Madoka opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her, figuring it was my turn to request a story. "So tell me about how we used to act, you know before we got together." I figured that bothering his was actually kind of fun maybe that meant something, like I used to enjoy bothering him before we got together or maybe we had a war like thing going on between ourselves or something like that. To make sure that I got an answer I stuck out my bottom lip and tried the puppy dog look hoping that it would work.

And it did, just like a charm. Ace chuckled though at my antics or at the memory I didn't know. "Well we fought like an old married couple; we were always stepping on each other's toes and bickering back and forth. And we also ran around like lovesick fools but we didn't have a clue."

I nodded with a smile imagining what that must have been like.

When the door opened the three of them ignored it even though Ace looked at the watch on his wrist. They knew that time it was and I had a feeling that they knew who it was who had entered the room before the person spoke.

"That time already?" I asked Mr. Dr. Law. Where had the time gone?

"I'm afraid so. Visiting hours are over." He informed the three of them.

"Madoka scowled but stood up and leaned over to give me a hug. It wasn't near as bone crushing as the one that Luffy had given me but it was still tight. "We'll be back tomorrow." And with a nod from Marco, who talked the least, though I think it had something to do with Ace and Madoka's little bouts, the two of them walked out of the room, Madoka brushing past Mr. Law with a frown, leaving Ace, Mr. Dr. Law and I alone.

"I'll be outside Miss Newgate." Law said before following in the blondes footsteps, leaving just Ace and I in the room.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked him as he too stood to leave. I knew that tomorrow was Saturday and so far they had come by every day for several hours at a time. Ace was always the first one to visit, sometimes with a few others in tow but Madoka was always last because he didn't wake her up. He said that he wanted to have me to himself before Miss Bitch got here though he never called her that to her face, which I found kind of fun. After Madoka got here she'd deck him a good one before they started going at it for a good ten minutes before anything productive was started, before story time began.

To be honest having Ace as a boyfriend almost seemed too good to be true.

"You heard Madoka. As much as I don't like agreeing with her, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry." He flashed a grin at me as if that were supposed to back up his words.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." I pointed out to him in case he wasn't aware of that yet.

But his smile only broadened and his hand landed in my hand, ruffling my hair. "Yes, I know that."

"Promise?" Maybe it was silly but I just felt like they wouldn't be back tomorrow. That maybe they'd want to have a break from me, from talking to and more or less babysitting me. I thought that they'd be tired of hospital food and sitting in a chair for a long period of time. But maybe I was wrong; I really hoped it was just me.

In fact I wanted to be wrong.

"Pinky promise." He said taking his hand off of my head and holding out his pinky. With a small smile I curled my hand into a fist and locked my pinky with his. With a nod he gave me a quick hug then as he pulled back said, "Goodnight Fawn."

"Goodnight Ace." I repeated only changing the name.

As he reached the door he gave me a wave before closing it behind him.

I frowned wondering why he hadn't kissed me goodnight.

* * *

After being bedridden for so long, I think it was about three weeks or so after I had woken up, I decided to ask Dr. Law if I could walk around and surprisingly he said that it was a good idea. So after that we, being the four of us, could be found walking around the bland hallways, eating or just sitting in the cafeteria. I think that they really liked the change of scenery; I know that I did at least.

Ace and Madoka were at it again, tearing at each other's throats and trying to wound the other, though not physically. Their arguments never turned physical, they were simply battles of sharp wits, mean words, sometimes they growled and hissed at each other but they never lay a finger on the other.

I don't even know what they were fussing about this time. I didn't even want to know to be honest.

It might be something simple like what we were going to get for lunch. Or at least that's how it started.

They were walking together not too far in front of Marco, who was walking next to me and making small talk, and I.

He leaned over, his voice considerably lower before saying, "You know you can just tell them to shut up."

"I can?" Well that was certainly nice to know but I don't think I'd be telling them to shut up any time soon. I didn't want them to turn on me even though I was just about the only thing they could seem to agree on.

"Yeah. They won't kill you because they love you."

"What about you?"

"I'm the boyfriend and the best friend." He said as though that explained why he refused to tell them to shut up himself.

"Well I'm the girlfriend and best friend." Our positions weren't too different from the others.

"Yes well you were in an accident and I wasn't. You're the one already in the hospital. I'll probably be the one put in the hospital. Plus why bother? They might actually listen to you ya know."

Yikes! There was no way either of them were going to put him into the hospital. Because even though he was kind of a lazy person I'm sure he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"So what are they arguing about now?" I asked trying to figure out if he knew any better than I did.

"I believe it's about who failed to close the cookie jar and stole the last cookie from it." He informed me. Though how he knew what the heck was going on or was able to keep up with them I didn't know. Maybe he was just very used to their arguments.

"But couldn't it have been Luffy or Nami?" Wasn't Nami really good at stealing things? Or maybe someone else like Pops had a secret love for whatever kind of cookie that had been in the jar who knew. But I didn't have to have been Madoka or Ace from my understanding.

"It could have been, might have been me. But they'd never believe me if I told them that it wasn't either of them."

"They each think that they're right, right?" I asked looking at Marco. He was awfully calm about everything.

"Why else would they be arguing?" He asked as we entered the large spacious room crowded with tables and chairs. They continued on arguing even as they got trays of food, even as we continued to trail after them. We sat down and because of one of Ace's sleep attack things we got a moment of silence, a second of peace. But once he woke up they were going to launch back into their argument like rockets into space.

"So?" Madoka asked casually as if she hadn't just been in an argument with Ace.

"Can you two please stop fighting?" I requested.

"It's giving me a headache." Marco added leaning back.

Surprisingly she held her hands up in surrender and said, "Alright alright. I get it. But for the record I'm right and he's wrong."

"Always." Marco said though I think he was teasing.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll lay off." Just as she said those four words Ace straightened up, having fallen back instead of into his food as he's done before he continued their argument as though there had been no pause. But of course in his mind there had been none.

When Madoka refused to answer him he pumped his fist into the air and declared that he had won. But that earned him a swift kick to the shin under the table and an I dare you to return the favor look. Fortunately Ace just decided to start shoveling his food into his mouth, talking to me and Marco around it.

Thankfully though that seemed to tone down their arguments, their stupid fights. God I should have said something earlier. Why hadn't I thought of that sooner? I wondered glad that they weren't arguing about the last cookie, or something just as stupid.

/

/

/

A/N: It's more of a filler chapter than anything. But I hope you enjoyed it.

Reply to: guest: thanks.


	5. Returning Home

Madoka

This time when we entered the hospital room that Fawn had been in for the past month and a half I was carrying a backpack of clothes that the three of us had thrown into it so that she could change into something decent before coming home like she was scheduled to do today.

I was so excited but I was keeping myself under control unlike Ace who was beaming and bouncing around like Luffy on sugar. Actually everyone was really excited to have Fawn return home.

"Hey." She greeted the three of us with a group hug as though she had been waiting for us. Though to be honest she probably had been because we were about an hour later than usual.

It had been unintentional however. First we had to find a bag to toss her clothes into and then there were a few other mishaps like the tire blowing on the highway that we took every day to get to this hospital. And then Ace got so hungry that he insisted that we go through a drive through but those idiots took far longer than they should have and after an apology I explained all that to her.

"That's fine. I wasn't worried." She smiled in a fashion nearly identical to the one that Ace wore on his face.

"These are for you." Ace said taking the bag off of my back and thrusting it out towards her.

She took the backpack and kissed him on the cheek as she thanked him before shooing the two guys out of the room.

"So what do you think I should wear?" She asked pawing through the clothes.

I shrugged. "Your usual." Her usual consisted of a pair of jeans, a T shirt of any kind and her black converse.

But just as I got those words out she turned around and held up a dark red halter top, the one that I had not only shoved to the very bottom of the bag but the very article of clothing that Ace had contributed to. "What about this one? Do you think that he'd like this?"

Yes Ace would love it. He'd love to see 'his little Fawn' in something besides her usual. He'd love to see her show more skin.

Instead of saying anything I bit my lip and nodded unwilling to tell her my opinion.

"Ok thanks. And how about this?" She held up the black skirt that Ace had tossed in to match the top. Again I nodded. It would look nice, if not stunning on her but it was abnormal for her to opt for such clothing.

Was amnesia an excuse for such a drastic change in my best friend?

I wondered as she changed in front of me as we had done a million times before. Well that was one thing that hadn't changed. She was never very modest around me but around others she was very much so. I didn't stare at her but didn't bother to turn my back to her at the same time. I watched her sit down on the bed to pull on a pair of heels that matched the red top almost perfectly.

Heels! Fawn C. Newgate was wearing heels! Had I died and gone to hell?! She would have NEVER chosen those over her old ratty and worn in converse!

"What? Is something wrong with this outfit?" Fawn asked as I tried to keep a neutral expression on my face. But judging by her question I wasn't doing so well.

I shook my head. "No, I just can't believe you're wearing heels." She looked good and that was the truth. In fact I was eager to see Ace's response to her new look. It was what he was hoping she would choose after all so it was going to be great to see his reaction to her having actually picked it out. Though once she was out of earshot he was going to gloat and rub it in my face that she hadn't chosen what I had picked out for her.

"Are you ready?" I asked Fawn once again looking her over.

She nodded and looked nervous, as though she might have actually cared about what Ace thought when he came through the door. She usually cared but she never let it show, she never let it affect the pranks she played on him. "Yeah." Her voice was quiet.

"Hey don't worry. I'll slug them if they say anything rude." I said before yelling through the door and at the guys, telling them that it was safe to reenter the room.

The door opened as I collapsed into the chair that was beside her now empty bed. Besides the sound of footsteps entering the room it was absolutely silent. Marco calmly leaned against the doorframe while Ace on the other hand was gaping at Fawn and was doing a horrible job at covering the fact up. In fact his jaw was probably lost somewhere on the lower levels.

"U-um…guys?" Fawn stammered studying the floor while tugging down the hem of the skirt even though it went to just above her knees. "Is it that bad?" She nearly whimpered. I could just see the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"No. No. Fawn you're….you look….wow." I chuckled as Ace struggled to find the right words. "You're stunning." He finally managed to find the right one. "It's just it's not your usual jeans and T-shirt kind of outfit."

He was acting as though he had never seen her in something so nice. But even then he was still trying to cover up his lie. Why was he even bothering? When this blew up in his face he was going to have no one to blame but himself.

"If we're done here let's go." Marco said pushing off of the door frame and heading out.

"Come on." Ace said shoving the various shirts and pants that Fawn had taken out back into the backpack, gathering her things for her, before jerking the zippers together and slinging one arm around her shoulders and the backpack onto his back by one strap.

We piled into Marco's car, him and Ace in the front and her and I into the back. "Excited to be back?" I asked as we pulled of the parking lot.

"Nervous." She confessed breathlessly as she wrung her hands and refused to sit still. On the ride home she was constantly changing positions and tapping her fingers on either her legs or the car door.

"Well there's no need to be scared or nervous. We're here for you."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

We pulled up to the largest house on the block. On the front of the house was a large banner that was welcoming Fawn home. When the car stopped and was turned off Ace opened the door for her and helped her out. She got out and hugged him around the waist. He took advantage of her naivety and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him before muttering quiet things into her ear.

Despite that I was happy to see her snatch his hat off of his head and slam it down onto hers and hold it there as though she were afraid that he'd try to take it back. However he didn't even try to get it back.

"Why don't you give them a chance?" Marco asked quietly as we made our way up to the front steps.

"Because, I want the old Fawn. It's like I'm losing my best friend. She's changed in more ways than one." I grumbled at him.

"I know. But maybe it will be a positive change. Maybe this will be a good thing. Most certainly a long time coming don't you think?"

I gave Marco a sharp look and said, "I wouldn't have a problem with this if he weren't lying to her. If this was natural, if he didn't have to lie to him."

But the look he gave me in return told me that he didn't believe me. "Really Madoka?"

"No. I'd still have a problem with it. But her heart is on the line. Not his. What do you think is going to happen when she gains her memories? She's going to know that Ace is lying to her. I'm just trying to look out for my best friend Marco. Is that such a crime?"

"Have you considered that maybe she won't regain her memories? What if she doesn't remember?"

"I don't know Marco." I sighed heavily.

What if she doesn't remember? Maybe she won't regain her memories. Marco's words echoed in my head. What if?

Those questions scared me. I did not want to lose my best friend, my only friend.

Before we entered the house he gave my hand a tight squeeze and told me not to worry.

When we entered we stopped to see everyone crowding the entry way. Some people were handing off money to other people, some people looked absolutely shocked and then some people were smirking as though they thought that it was about time for the sight before them. Fawn had her face buried in Ace's chest as though the crowd scared her and Ace would protect her from them.

"Welcome home Fawn." Pops said with a smile before telling everyone to leave them alone, that they could leave or stay and talk to Fawn. They could do whatever now that she had returned home.

Ace guided her up the grand staircase and towards her room. As they disappeared around the corner someone asked, "What does she have, Amnesia?"

That person was audibly smacked upside the head with the sharp retort, "She's had it for a month and a half. Where the hell have you been?"

I took a deep breath.

Maybe this would be good. Maybe she wouldn't regain her memories. If that happened then the fear of her getting heartbroken would dissipate. But I had never been optimistic; actually I was rather pessimistic or realistic as I liked to say.

But in the end all I wanted was for Fawn to have her happy ending and if Ace happened to be in the picture then I could live with it. Not happily but I could live with it and keep my opinion to myself.

/

/

/

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. What might make this better and what you might like to see in the future.


	6. Thus it Begins

Fawn

I had been home for just a week now and everyone was nice, they were understanding and helpful despite their looks. They liked telling me stories when I asked and I liked listening. It was like I was gathering a data base, trying so hard for things to come back as Mr. Dr. Law told me the memories might if I were to be in a familiar environment with more familiar people. So far it was on and off. I'd get flashes of something, feelings of déjà vu and just things I couldn't put my finger on, things that were just out of reach in my mind.

Luffy liked dragging me out of the house and then all around. He dragged me all over the town and pointed things out and talked a mile a minute as he did so. It was always fun to be with him. The boy did not know how to sit still or how to be quiet but that was part of his charm. He even let me steal his hat even though it wasn't as awesome as Ace's he didn't seem to mind.

It was fun to sit in the living room and just listen as they all created vivid pictures of things that had happened and made me feel as if what they were reliving were actually memories, my memories, not just stories of the things I should remember.

But as fun as everything was it was just as exhausting. And every night I'd have a deep dreamless sleep that recharged me fully for the next day of collecting memories, of trying to figure things out.

My room, it had been like a treasure trove. The first day back I hadn't emerged, which had concerned Pops who had come up and checked on me. He had caught me flipping through a photo album of the entire family, of birthdays, of holidays, of strips of pictures from photo booths. There were pressed flowers, folded notes and scrawled notes to self that had been put into the album at random, or so it seemed. There was blackmail material for Ace and Ace only and prank ideas that I don't think I would have ever put into action. Some of the pictures included a furious Ace covered in this or that; his room trashed or messed up in some humorous way or his face drawn on with black marker.

When Pops had found me had had told me that it was dinner time but I didn't have to come down if I was too busy looking at stuff. But I had closed the album and decided to join with him.

The closet held a dresser with nothing but various jeans, t shirts and tank tops as well as button up plaid shirts. There were very few fancy garments, on pair of heels but several pairs of sneakers. There was no makeup to be found anywhere but instead lots of books on many different subjects and there was lots of writing material scattered around the room.

Ace's room was right across from mine; Madoka's room was next to mine and was linked with an adjoining door that had been cracked open as though it hadn't been closed. Her room flooded into mine but I found that I didn't mind. And Marco's room and Thatch's room were the only other rooms on the top floor.

It had been odd the first morning because I had rolled out of bed, pulled on something and then had gone straight over to Ace's room before I even had the opportunity to think about what I was doing, before I could question what I was doing. Only after I had snuck into his room was I given the chance to question what it was I was doing.

From there however I had decided to crawl into his bed and waited for him to wake up. When he had it had been comical. His black eyes had bugged and he had flailed about, tangling himself in his own covers before finally falling off the other side of his bed. He had leapt to his feet, shouting about how I could NOT do that to him. But after I had told him that I wanted to wish him good morning his face had softened and I crawled across the bed so that I could give him a hug. He had still been warm from the blankets he had slept under and his arms had welcomed me into him.

The second morning had gone similarly only I had gone into Madoka's room. I had interrupted her changing but I hadn't blushed and turned away as I thought I might have. I was oddly comfortable about her changing in front of me. But she had told me it was because we had 'sleep overs' in each other's rooms often and modesty had flown out the window after having known each other for a long time. And I believed her, why shouldn't I?

My morning routine wasn't the only time when my body took over and did things before I could truly think about my actions. It was weird at first and quite unnerving but I was getting used to it now. It was certainly helpful at times like when Luffy came barreling around corners or towards me. It helped me fight for food at t dinner table and keep wondering hands away from my plate. The muscle memory helped me 'remember' where things were, what channels on the TV I wanted to watch and what music stations I wanted to listen to on the radio and where my electronics were located in my room.

The funny thing was that I hadn't snuck into Thatch's room or Marco's as of yet but I don't really know why I would have any reason to. After all Madoka was my best friend and Ace was my boyfriend, why wouldn't I want to see them upon waking up?

The family acted weird though about Ace and I but every time I asked Ace about why they'd be so surprised about it, so weirded out about the two of us being together, he'd just tell them to shut up and then tell me that they were doing it to bother me, to mess with my head.

I had stopped wearing the few fancier or nicer clothes that were in my possession because the other clothes just felt more natural, much to Ace's dismay.

Ace and Madoka still went at it like cats and dogs but it wasn't near as bad now that there was more than one room, more than just visiting hours that they could see me.

For some reason I couldn't part with the picture of Marco and Ace sleeping together and I kept it in the pocket of the large sweat jacket that was like a tent on me. It was large and baggy and reached my thighs. I don't know why but I couldn't toss the picture, or leave it in the photo album I had found on the first night.

I wished that I knew why but I was also getting used to doing and thinking things without knowing why or where the thought or action had come from.

We entered the house laughing, Ace's arm around me and Marco and Madoka holding hands. We had just seen a rated R comedy that we were still laughing at. It was late but it was still the summer so it didn't really matter how late we slept in, stayed out and how much time we killed doing nothing productive.

We were tired, at least I was, as we climbed up the stairs and then to our room. Today had been go go go, one thing after another, starting at a time rather early this morning.

Madoka had stuck her head into my room and had whispered if I were awake. When I told her yes she asked if I wanted to listen to the violent sounding storm with her. I had agreed and once she had settled in next to me she told me that we used to do this a lot. Lightning illuminated the room in brief flashes and peels of thunder shook the windows in their sills and the very air itself. The wind screamed through the trees and flung the rain at the glass of the window in my room.

The storm raged on all day so it was the perfect day to stay in bed until late afternoon. Rather until Luffy burst in announcing that we were renting a bowling alley so that everyone could bowl and get out of the house. He was dripping wet and Ace soon followed smacking his brother on the back of his head before asking if I wanted to go bowling.

That's when the day had started picking up. We bowled at least four games, trying to beat each other but more or less tying in the end. After several hours there Madoka suggested a movie and we slipped away from the noise of rolling bowling balls, of falling pins, chatter and loud laughter. We got lunch…or maybe it had been an early dinner? And wasted time at the restaurant until the next show time rolled around.

We watched the movie, decided we didn't like it and half way out snuck into another one, the second option but the later movie. No one noticed and that one was much better.

The day had been fun but I was dead tired, I could hardly keep my eyes open and I think I was leaning on Ace like a drunk.

"Tired?" He laughed guiding me to my room.

"No." I protested as he opened my door.

"See you in the morning." Madoka called before she gave Marco a long kiss that ended when they were cut from my sight.

"Night!" I said as my door closed behind Ace.

"Come on, you'll see me in the morning." He said giving my forehead a kiss before letting go of me.

"Fine, fine." I muttered falling face first onto my bed. It felt like I was falling onto a cloud. I didn't even feel like getting up just to change out of my clothes, to change into my pajamas "Could you get the light on your way out?"

"Sure thing Fawn." He said flashing a smile and then walking back to my door, opening it and then walking out. Before his hand flipped the switched he blew me a kiss and then disappeared after hitting the light and closing the door.

I kicked off my shoes and then crawled under my covers, falling asleep not too long after my head hit the pillow.

One moment I was too tired to even change and then the next I was standing at the front foyer of the house staring up the stair case. I was waiting for something, or maybe it was someone. I didn't really know for sure. All I know is that I was standing there in the open, looking up and waiting.

In my hand was the picture that I had found in my jacket pocket, the picture that was still there.

After looking at it I knew exactly who and what it was that I was waiting for.

It was none other than Ace himself. And I was waiting for him so that I could call a truce of some sorts. Though why I would have to call a truce with Ace I don't know. I don't know why I needed a picture to call a truce or why it needed to be called.

Had Ace and I been fighting?

Finally though Ace came into view and he was not happy.

Beside the picture I had his hat resting on top of my head. It served a purpose other than igniting his short and fun to play with fuse. But what it was I forgot as Ace jumped the banister and landed in front of me.

"I-"

I began before he took a step towards me and interrupted me before I could say whatever it was I needed to say. I didn't know what it was but I knew that it was important, that he should know it.

"Give me back my hat."

"No." my mouth instantly formed the word as my free hand went up to hold the hat on my head so that he could not get it. "I mean just let me speak."

"Explain why the hell you had to use glitter!"

"B-because you despise the stuff." That and it's hard to get rid of. My thought silently added as a smirk I fought to keep down curled up the corners of my mouth.

"You know I hate when you do that!" His face was a mix of anger and disgust. The anger aimed at me and the disgust probably at the glitter he was questioning me about, the stuff he was covered in though it probably wasn't by his choice.

For some reason though the only words I heard was I HATE YOU!

For some reason that felt like a last straw of sorts and instead of calling that truce I was waiting to call, instead of giving him his hat back along with the picture I shouted at him, "Fine I hate you too!" Instead of returning his hat, instead of calling the truce and giving him a picture that would be good blackmail I spun on my heel and stalked out of the warm and dry house and into the pounding rain and wind that lashed out at me as if it could feel the same anger that was boiling up inside of me. As I left I crammed the picture into my pocket and grumbled angrily to myself about Ace.

Hot tears mixed with cold rain drops, both sliding down my face. At some point light illuminated my peripheral vision, tires screeched and as something collided with my body I sat up with a sharp gasp, the echo of a scream filling my ears. The tears from my dream were streaming down my face but I couldn't clearly recall why. All I remember was someone shouting that they hated me and me yelling that I hated them as well.

But who was it?

Was it Ace? As I tried to figure it out I realized that it had in fact been Ace. But why would he be shouting that he hated me?

I didn't have much time to think about it, to try to recall the rest of my dream…or had it been a memory?

Either way four people flew into my room, flinging my door open with a loud banging sound. Three people stood in one doorway. One with a kitchen knife and the other two of armed with nothing but their fists, ready to fight whatever it was that had me screaming as I had. The missing person was standing at the door that connected mine and Madoka's, she was armed with a metal bat, also ready to start swinging at whatever.

"Are you ok?" Thatch asked wide awake, just like the other three of them were.

Madoka looked ready to kill with narrowed eyes and her bat read to get swinging, just like Ace's fists. Like usual Marco's eyes were half open but this time he was rubbing at his eyes as they scanned for the danger that had set me off. Too bad that danger was in my head.

"Yeah." I muttered clutching my throbbing head. It was like I had been hit all over again. This was just like the killer headache I had woken up with in the hospital.

"Are you sure?" Madoka demanded as though she didn't believe me.

"Yeah. Yeah." I said clutching my head.

"Well I'm going back to bed." Marco muttered before turning and doing exactly that.

"Me too." Thatch yawned and walked back to his room. That of course left Ace and Madoka, who both came around the same side of my bed.

Madoka sat down next to me and wiped my tears with her thumbs.

I looked up at Ace and asked, "Why would you say you hate me?" It had been him in the dream that had shouted it, I just know it.

"I would never." Ace said sitting down on my bed next to Madoka. He rested a hand on my leg. "It was just a dream." He told me despite the flash of an expression I didn't recognize but had caught before he had collected himself.

Madoka scowled, let out a small growl and then roughly shoved Ace off the edge of my bed.

From the floor he glared at her, rubbing his head before he stood up and walked around to the other side of my bed, which was a smart move on his part. However that didn't stop her from shoving at him again, once again pushing him off my bed.

Unfortunately that started a war literally over me.

"Oi!" I said before pushing the both of them off my bed. "It was just a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about." I didn't want them literally fighting over me. That was the last thing I needed. It felt like I hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep even though the digital clock read about three ten so I had been home and asleep for a few hours.

"Alright come get us if you need anything." Madoka said getting the hint and standing up. She took her bat on her way out, closing the adjoining door she had burst through with a soft click.

Ace however did not get the hint and sat on the side of my bed again. "Why do you ask if I would ever say that I hate you?"

I shrugged. "It was just a stupid dream, don't worry about it." Though I had a feeling that the both of us knew better. I knew that I had been hit by a car, I had been told that much and in my dream I had been hit by a car. There had to be some connection right? Did memories come back in the form of dreams? Maybe my subconscious had exaggerated what had happened. But either way the dream had been more than just a dream.

"If you insist. But we're here if you need it." He stood and had started walking around my bed when I reached for his wrist, stopping him.

I wet my lips and swallowed as he gave me an expectant and curious look, illuminated only by the light in the hall. "Will you…could you…please…stay with me?" I didn't know how to word my question, or if I should even be asking that of him.

Ace nodded and returned to my side, this time pulling back the covers that I was tangled in. He slipped into my bed beside me and I wrapped my arms around him and snuggling into his warm body. "Good night Fawn."

"Night Ace." I muttered hoping that his presence would chase away any other nightmares that threatened to plague my sleep and that he would help me sleep easily the rest of the night.

/

/

/

A/N: The next chapter is probably going to be fairly sort…really short in fact. But thank you for reviewing, for following and for favoriting.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. What might make this better and what you might like to see in the future.


End file.
